Thrown Into The Past
by Baiduri Nabilah Remaja
Summary: Perang Shinobi ke-4 telah selesai. Tetapi Naruto sang pahlawan jatuh ke masa lalu nya. Bagaimanakah kisahnya. Belum urusan dia dengan diri nya diwaktu kecil terpaksa ia menyamarkan nama nya menjadi 'Tsuyoshi Naruto' ada-ada saja!. Baca kisahnya.


Thrown into the past

Story By: Baiduri Nabilah Remaja

Bahasa: Indonesia

Pairing: NaruHina

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Saat itu perang Shinobi ke- 4 telah selesai. Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito sudah dihancurkan. Seluruh penduduk menyoraki sang pahlawan baru Konoha juga sekaligus rikudo sennin dan Yellow Flash ke dua. Saat itu juga Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dalam diri nya.

'**Naruto!'**

Tiba-tiba saja Kurama yang ada di dalam perut Naruto berbicara

'Ada apa Kurama?'

Tanya Naruto bingung

'**Ada yang aneh'**

Jawab Kurama

'Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, sebenar nya apa yang telah terjadi Kurama?'

Kata Naruto bertanya

'**Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi disini'**

Balasnya.

'Apa?'

Baru Naruto berkata seperti itu terasa ada sebuah cahaya yang menarik nya sampai masuk kedalam lubang aneh.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yan ia dengar.

Naruto merasa diri nya berada di dimensi lain. Akhir nya ia tertidur karena pengaruh dimensi yang sangat kuat.

* * *

Perlahan mata sebiru laut itu mulai terbuka.

"A-aduh... a-apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dia akhir nya sadar juga!"

Ada suara yang Naruto kenali. ya itu adalah suara Gai-Sensei.

"Wah... ternyata wajah nya sama persis dengan Naruto, tetapi mungkin dia orang yang ditakdirkan untuk jadi kakak nya Naruto!"

Kata seorang dokter wanita yang kelihatan menghampiri Gai-Sensei.

'Naruto!'

Suara Kurama terdengar lagi didalam perut nya.

'Apa yang terjadi Kurama? Ada dimana kita?'

Tanya Naruto berinteraksi dengan Kurama lewat hati.

'Kita terlempar kemasa lalumu Naruto!'

balas Kurama kaget.

'APAAAA!'

Jerit Naruto kaget setengah mati didalam hatinya.

"Hei nak, namamu siapa?"

Kata Gai-Sensei dengan semangat masa mudanya yang tak akan pernah pudar dan luntur sedikit pun

"Namaku.. eee... Tsuyoshi Naruto... Ya itu namaku!"

jawab Naruto asalan.

"Wah bahkan senyum lebar nya pun mirip Naruto!"

Kata Gai-Sensei sambil berbalik kebelakang dengan mata api membara.

Melihat hal itu. Inilah kesempatan Naruto untuk kabur.

Di lepas nya alat-alat aneh yang mengitari tubuh nya. Ia tahu dia akan sembuh sendiri karena ada mahluk kuat di dalam tubuh nya. dengan kekuatan Yellow flash-nya Naruto berlari lalu menuju kehutan Konoha yang memang jarang ada orang disana.

Akhir nya Naruto lega. Naruto membuat rumah dengan kekuatan nya yang hebat. Jadilah sebuah rumah klan Uzumaki.

Naruto hanya tersenyum bangga rumah idaman nya sudah jadi. Namun ia mengingat akan Hinata si gadis yang selama ini mencintai nya.

Hati Naruto hampir keluar mengingat hal itu. 'Dasar Ceroboh!' itulah yang ia runtuki untuk saat ini.

Ia tahu, seharus nya sekarang ia sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata.

Tetapi, lihatlah untuk saat ini. Bahkan memasangkan cincin indah di tangan gadis itu pun tak tercapai.

* * *

"Hei Tsuyoshi- eh?! dimana dia? kok menghilang begitu saja?!"

kata Gai-Sensei kaget mendapati tempa semula Naruto berbaring sekarang kosong.

Sampai sejak itu Gai-Sensei berpikir Tsuyoshi Naruto alias Uzumaki Naruto di anggap hanya lah seseorang yang ingin meniru Naruto masa kini.

* * *

Ke Esokan Harinya

Setelah Naruto selesai membuat topeng nya ia memakai topeng itu dan masih menggenakan pakaian Shinobi nya. Sebelum nya semalam Naruto mencuci baju nya itu di dekat sukai dibelakang rumah nya. Terpaksa semalaman dia harus merasakan dingin yang sangat amat mencekam karena ia hanya menggunakan baju dan celana hitam tipis dari kain yang ada didalam tas nya.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menuju akademi Shinobi Konoha. Seluruh orang Konoha tercengang akan kehadiran Naruto.

naruto memutuskan untuk mendaftar di bagian Shinobi tersembunyi. Biasa nya shinobi tersemnunyi hanya bisa dilihat beberapa orang saja misal nya seperti Danzo (Ketua Klan ANBU), hokage ke- 3 Sandaime, dan orang-orang yang sudah Jounin.

Sebelum nya Naruto dites dan diberi pertanyaan sulit. Namun, Naruto berhasil menjawab pertanyaan itu karena Kurama.

"Baiklah, ku akui kau lulus tes dan boleh bergabung dengan shinobi tersembunyi!"

Kata hokage ke-3 Sandaime.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar dia lulus. Tetapi, ada keributan diluar sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang anak remaja 12 tahunan bernama 'Uzumaki Naruto' yang bandel ini.

Eh?! bukankah itu dirinya saat masih meranjak remaja. Naruto berpikir lalu menyesali perbuatan nya yang tidak sopan saat masih remaja.

Naruto mengenyahkan semua pkiran nya dan fokus pada pekerjaan baru nya nanti.

"Tsuyoshi-san, kau boeh pulang,"

Perintah Sandaime dengan nada bijaksana.

Naruto akhir nya pulang kerumah dengan keadaan lelah.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat gadis remaja berumur 17 tahun. Ciri-ciri gadis itu rambut berwarna biru gelap panjang, mata lavender, memakai baju Yukata ungu, dan tas berlambangkan klan Hyuga. Eh?! bukankah itu Hinata.

"Kau ini Hinata?"

Tanya Naruto ragu.

"E-eh aku memang Hinata. ka-kau siapa?"

Jawab Hinata sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Tentu Hinata tak mengenali Naruto jika Naruto sedang memakai topeng saat ini.

"Hahaha... Hinata... ini aku!"

Balas Naruto lalu membuka topeng nya.

Hinata mulai menghentikan kuda-kuda nya lalu menatap Naruto sejenak

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

'BRUUUK!'

Akhir nya Hinata pingsan dengan wajah merona merah. Ya ini kebiasaan Hinata sejak dulu bila bertemu orang yang disukai nya 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Hinata? Hinata!"

Naruto khawatir pada Hinata lalu mengangkat Hinata lalu membawa nya kerumahnya yang memang kebetulan tak jauh dari sana.

* * *

~TBC~

Dikit? biar nanti saya panjangin lagi cerita nya. Oh ya, kalian pasti sulit untuk mencari cerita yang macam ini kan. Kebanyakan orang Inggris sih yang buat cerita Naruto nya terlempar ke masa lalu. please Reviews-nya... ^_^

:D :)

Makasih buat yang dukung saya seperti:

-Kaoru Mika-

-Naru Candy-

-Blue-Senpai-

-Guest-

-Nimaru-Chan-

-Osaka The Japan-

-Bussaina Aqilah-

-Naru-

-Hasyim Tjah Klaten Comunity-

-Husna Munira-

-Afli ABdullah-

ARIGATOU MINNA_SAN...


End file.
